¿Tres generaciones juntas? ¿Es una broma cierto?
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si llegarán personas del futuro? o ¿Algunos personajes del pasado regresarán? ¿En realidad si es una buena idea jugar con el tiempo? *viajes en el tiempo* primer Long-fic.
1. Tercera Generación

_Disclaimer: Por supuesto nada de este maravilloso mundo es mío. Todo se lo debemos a la Reina JK Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes para crear escenas, en fin espero les guste_.

* * *

**TERCERA GENERACIÓN **

Estaban reunidos toda la tercera generación (NA desde ahora IIIG significara tercera generación) estos se preguntaban por que la directora McGonagall los había reunido en Hogwarts, ya que- varios habían salido ya del colegio, los murmullos se entré mezclaban, y en realidad todo era un descontrol, la directora intentó hablar pero al no poder tuvo que...

- ¡SILENCIO!- grito y por fin hubo silencio en el comedor  
-Bueno ya que puedo hablar- dijo con una severa mirada- les diré porque están aquí..  
-Pero Minnie habla de una vez- interrumpió James S.  
-Si me dejara seguir Sr. Potter con mucho gusto. Vamos hacer un viaje muy importante y pueden estar tranquilos ya que sus padres están al tanto.  
- Profesora ¿Hacia dónde vamos?-dijo Rose W.  
-No es importante que lo sepan. Ahora, por favor acérquense.- les dijo mientras mostraba una especie de reloj, parecido un gira tiempos pero un poco más grande, de inmediato todos le hicieron caso y luego pudieron sentir la extraña sensación de aparecer en un lugar, al caer la profesora dijo  
- ¿Estáis todos bien?- hubo un asentimiento general y luego agregó  
- Pues bien ¡Bienvenidos al pasado!-toda la IIIG se quedó con una perfecta "o" en sus labios y con un pensamiento ¡DIABLOS! ¿A quién se le ocurrió esta loca idea?

* * *

_Hola, esto es demasiado corto, pero la historia necesita que así sea... Espero me apoyen con mi primer Long-fic._

_Intentare subir capítulo cada semana, lo más posible es que sea de jueves a sábado._

_Y pues gracias por leer._

_¡Espero su cariño por medio de Reviews!_


	2. Primera Generación

_Disclaimer: los personajes son de la magnífica Jo Rowling y el mundo de la misma rubia. Lo único mío es la historia._

_¡Espero les guste! _

* * *

**PRIMERA GENERACIÓN**

La primera Generación (NA desde aquí primera generación será IG ok?) estaba tranquilamente en el Gran comedor, cuando escucharon la voz de Dumbledore

- Las personas que llamare a continuación, deben ir a la sala de los menesteres: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin- en esas una pelirroja interrumpió  
- ¿Qué hicieron ya, chicos?- el director siguió  
- Lily Evans, Alice While (NA no se cómo era el apellido de soltera de la madre de Neville), Frank Longbottom , Severus Snape y los profesores Minerva McGonagall y Horace Slughorn también, por último Rubeus Hagrid.  
Después de esto la pelirroja recibió una mirada de los merodeadores, pero de inmediato se dirigieron a la sala de menesteres, mientras caminaban se interrogaban porque los habían llamado.  
Cuando llegaron a esta, bombardearon al profesor con preguntas y el solo pudo gritar  
- ¡CALLENSE!- Dejando así a la mayoría impactados, ya que Dumbledore es una persona muy pasiva, por lo general. Agregando dijo - Ya les explicare luego. Por ahora, solo necesitan saber que vamos hacer un viaje, podéis estar tranquilos sus padres están al tanto- se hizo un silencio, que rompió Sirius al decir  
-Me imagino que mi madre estuvo feliz al saber que me iba ir...  
- Pero profesor ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- dijo una Lily muy nerviosa  
- Tranquila amor..¿Qué nos pasaría? No ves que Dumby también va- dijo James tratando de sonar seguro de sus palabras  
- Vengan todos- los llamó-Por favor piensen en esto:"_Un'ultima volta un tempo futuro un piccolo viaggio passò in un secondo_" - todos le hicieron caso y luego lo que sucedió es que estaban en un Hogwarts diferente, en ese momento Dumbledore dijo  
-Chicos bienvenidos al futuro- las reacciones fueron algo extrañas, pero nadie imaginaria que Remus y Lily dijeran al unísono  
- ¡GENIAL! Veremos el futuro- A esto toda la IG estallo en carcajadas.

* * *

_¡Hola! bueno, espero les este gustando. _

_El hechizo no verbal que Dumbledore les pide que piensen diría algo como "Un tiempo pasado, un tiempo futuro, un pequeño viaje en un segundo" es un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo. _

_Sus Reviews son lo mejor que me puedo encontrar 3 *les guiña un ojo* _

_¡Gracias por leer_!


	3. ¿Quiénes diablos son?

_Disclaimer: Que ojalá fueran míos, pero no... todo absolutamente todo es de la reina JK Rowling_

_El Trio de Oro se encuentran en el sexto año, antes de la muerte de Dumbledore._

* * *

**¿QUIÉNES DIABLOS SON?**

La segunda generación ( desde aquí pondré segunda generación así IIG) se encontraba en el Gran comedor ya que esas habían sido las órdenes Dumbledore, cuando vieron como iban llegando alumnos que nunca en sus años de estudiante hallan visto, empezaron las interrogatorias.

El trío dorado acababa de entrar al comedor, ya que se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes, en realidad Harry y Ron hablaban sobre Quidditch mientras Hermione hacia el trabajo de pociones. Cuando se sentaron pudieron ver a los visitantes, los tres chicos reconocieron al pelinegro parecido a Harry, a esté casi le da algo, pensó "Merlin, ¿esos son mis padres? ¿Porqué demonios están mis padres acá?" Hermione le preguntó.

- Harry ¿Ellos son...? - la chica no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, Harry parecía no reaccionar, a Ron le empezó a preocupar así que le grito - ¡AMIGO! EYYY. ¡HARRY! Por Circe Bendita, Herms mira lo perdimos- Hermione le pego un coscorrón y en esas Harry despabiló - No entiendo porque mis padres están aquí, no entiendo por que están tan jóvenes ¿Alguien me puede explicar? - dijo intentado calmarse.  
Ginny que también apenas entraba, vio a los padres de Harry y el estado en que se encontraba su novio, se dirigió hacía allá,y lo abrazo, Él recibió el abrazo y empezó a tranquilizarse estando cerca de su chica, sin embargo quería obtener respuestas, así que intento ir hasta donde Dumbledore, porque Dumbledore siempre sabe que pasa en el colegio. Sin embargo antes de que él se levantará, Albus Dumbledore de este tiempo hablo.  
- Señores, cálmense... Les explicare quienes son estos personajes- dejando así a todos a la expectativa y más a el azabache de ojos verdes.  
- Bueno ellos son personas del pasado y del futuro- todos tenían una cara de desconcierto al escuchar las palabras del director mientras tanto esta mandaba a sentar a los chicos que viajaron a sentarse según la mesa de la casa a la cual pertenecen y a los profesores pues en la mesa de estos,cuando estaban listos el profesor continuó  
- Son personas de otro tiempo, los cuales podremos ayudar y nos podrán ayudar a salvar mucha gente inocente - dijo solemnemente  
- ¿Quién fue tan suficientemente loco para pensar eso?- preguntaron al unísono James y Sirius - James S y Fred una ronda de risas en todo el comedor  
- Pues déjenme decirle chicos que... La idea fue mía- dijo un Dumbledore orgulloso  
- Vaya en nuestro tiempo siempre dijeron que estabas loco, pero no creí que tanto- dijo Lily Luna ronda de risas de nuevo

Sin embargo a Hermione le seguía rondando la idea que planteó Dumbledore, así que cuando todos se hubieron callado, ella habló.

- Entonces, eso quiere decir, que además de las muertes que ya conocemos habrán muchas más muertes, ¿cierto?- preguntó, Dumbledore le contestó- Eso es correcto, Señorita Granger. - ella volvió a refutar - Pero ¿Es seguro que cambiemos el futuro de esa manera? Digo ¿No sería muy arriesgado?- pero esta vez el que se metió fu Malfoy

- Ah sabelotodo, ¡cállate! Y deja de una vez tener que estar hablando a cada momento, Sangre Sucia- dijo y como todos sabemos, algo que no soporta Ron es que traten mal a Hermione - ¡Cállate tu! Hurón ella puede decir lo que se le de la gana. - El comedor volvía a empezar a ser un descontrol Dumbledore volvió a interrumpir- Chicos, por favor cálmense- lo dijo con un tono de voz pasivo y calmadamente, mientras esto pasaba Harry se sentía impresionado con esa información, pero al fin y al cabo se encontraba feliz, tendría la oportunidad de tener unos papás.- Y señorita Granger, creo que usted me conoce y sabe que no tomaría un tema tan importante a la ligera, esto es algo que llevó mucho tiempo pensando, y este fue el momento perfecto para lograrlo.- terminó de responder el director a Hermione, la chica asintió hacia el profesor y luego se volvió a sentar pensando en que Ron la volvió a defender.

- Creo que es momento de continuar. Pero para poder empezar tendremos que esperar unas personas, que están a punto de llegar- al terminar de decir esto se abrieron las puertas de gran comedor dejando ver a la mayoría de la Orden del Fénix; Molly y Arthur Weasley ; Nymphadora y Remus Lupin de soltera Tonks; Charlie , Percy, Bill, los gemelos Fred y George Weasley también Fleur Delacour pronto Weasley...  
-¡Muy bien! no tuvimos que esperar tanto...Comencemos. Lo primero que haremos será marcar las normas. Primero, si alguno inicia una pelea entre ustedes, entre el pasado o el futuro será expulsado del comedor. Segundo, nadie podrá juzgar esta claro que todo tiene una buena explicación y tercero, tengan en cuenta que están aquí para ayudar y poderlos ayudar a que vivan. Así que en ningún momento sientan que es el fin, porque aún tienen muchas posibilidades.

Así fue como el director dejo pensando a todos y con la duda de saber que es lo próximo para hacer, en este viaje tan raro.

* * *

_¡Hola! Les quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron Reviews._

_Este capítulo lo subí, ya que los dos pasados fueron extremadamente corto, es algo así como un regalito._

_Espero si les este gustando. Porque yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndolo._

_Quiero intentar algo, cada que suba capítulo, le dejaré la recomendación de algo, como una canción, un libro, un poema, una película o cualquier cosa, será algo así como un juego. creo que así me irán conociendo más... Se que es algo estúpido, pero bueeeeee. _

_Así que hoy empiezo: les recomiendo que se vean una serie llamada Grey's Anatomy, se trata sobre la vida de unos médicos, como interactúan con ellos y con los pacientes_

_En realidad es mi serie favorita, y es muuuy buena... Bueno creo que es todo. _

_Espero sus Reviews. diciendo que piensas sobre el fic o bueno lo que quieran._

_Besos._


End file.
